Trixie
Trixie (Japanese: ヒバリ Hibari) is a character of the day who appeared in Love, Totodile Style. She and her Pokémon are performers in a Pokémon circus. Trixie met and when looking for her lost . She admitted to the group that she was increasingly concerned by Azuamrill's odd behavior and its refusal to perform in the circus. She invited everyone to her next circus performance, but the performance was interrupted by Ash's Totodile, who had fallen fell in love with Azumarill, but Azumarill wanted nothing to do with him. After kidnapped Azumarill and Ash's Totodile, Trixie had her locate Team Rocket's balloon. Ash's Pokémon set the captives free. Azumarill finally expressed her love for Trixie's , much to the surprise of everyone, and this helped her to overcome her performance anxiety. Pokémon is the main star of her circus performances. She wears a pink bow on her tail. Ash's Totodile was out swimming in a lake when he overheard Azumarill's singing. He went on to develop a crush on Azumarill, but none of Totodile's expression of love impressed her. Trixie had noticed that Azumarill had been behaving differently, even refusing to perform, since had joined the circus troupe. Her diva behavior continued when she stormed off stage during her ball juggling water performance, mainly because Totodile had leaped onto the stage. Later, Azumarill was captured by . and tried to help it, but was captured too. Team Rocket tried to get her to juggle, but she refused their pleas and banquet. Suddenly Totodile appeared but was captured too. At night Totodile gave Azumarill her lost ribbon back, making her slightly happy. The next day, Ash and his friends found Team Rocket, and Trixie's Golduck was able to send them blasting off with a powerful Water Gun. Azumarill was freed from her cage, and ran towards Golduck, dodging Totodile, and hugged it. Trixie finally understood that Azumarill had developed strong feelings of affection for Golduck, and soon after Azumarill had returned to her normal self. In the English version, Azumarill was repeatedly referred to as a female. Azumarill's only known move is .}} is used in her circus. It first appeared with Trixie, looking for her lost . Later, Golduck helped to prepare the circus stage for an upcoming performance alongside . Later, Azumarill was captured by and the next day when they found it, Golduck was able to send Team Rocket blasting off with a powerful Water Gun. Soon after, Azumarill, who had become withdrawn and frustrated since Golduck joined the circus troupe, revealed her love for Golduck with a hug. Golduck's only known move is .}} which are used in her circus. One Pidgey in particular was seen on Trixie's shoulder as she searched for her lost . When Azumarill was captured by , the next day Trixie's main Pidgey found Team Rocket and popped their balloon. Pidgey's only known move is . }} was briefly seen as it helped set up the circus stage in time for an upcoming performance. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} which is used in a circus. It briefly appeared in a performance when multiple flew out her hat, after which Marill appeared on her head. None of Marill's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高田由美 Yumi Takada |en=Amy Birnbaum |it=Ludovica de Caro (K2 dub) |es_eu=Conchi López |pl=Magda Ostolska}} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters de:Trixi es:Trixie fr:Trixy it:Trixie